


Eliott's Surprise Birthday Party

by theodoradecker



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodoradecker/pseuds/theodoradecker
Summary: After the showing of Eliott's film, Lucas had arranged some birthday surprises for Eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Eliott's Surprise Birthday Party

After the film ended, everyone stood up, turned to Elliot and started clapping. The sun had gone down and the lighting they had set up in the hippodrome for the showing was low and colorful. The grew and la mif clapped harder than the rest and screamed excitedly as Elliot blushed more and more. Lucas was standing next to him, prouder than ever, clapping louder than anyone else and encouraging the other to not stop clapping.

“Congratulations, mon amour. It was incredible” Lucas said softly to an already red Elliot.

“Do you really mean it?” Elliot asked shyly.

“Of course! We said no lying, right?” he answered and hugged him and then kissed him.

The clapping had long stopped and everyone was chatting amongst them, as Elliot was sitting happily with Lucas, when he suddenly noticed Lola standing up and walking, stopping in front of the screen, facing towards the crowd.

“Salut”, she said. It was obvious that she felt kinda uncomortable, speaking in front of so many people. “I really want to thank everyone for being here today. This movie was amazing to read, and an even better experience to shoot and to finally watch. I’m not the biggest film fan, and I’m definitely no actress or whatever, but I just want to say that it was my absolute honour to be a part of this, and to be chosen for this. So I just want to say a huge thanks to the writer, director, editor and star of this beautiful film, mister Elliot!”

Everyone turned to Elliot yet again and Elliot, not expecting this sudden speech from Lola, and everyone’s eyes on him, he just blushed really hard one more time, unable to speak.

“I’m really lucky to call you a friend, Elliot.” Lola continued. “I know I’m not the greatest friend you can find. and you can totally do so much better, but I’m really happy to know you.”

Elliot smiled at Lola, feeling so loved by everyone there. Lola walked over to him and they hugged as Lucas took Lola’s place in front of the crowd.

“Salut again”, he said. “This is Lucas, the mec de Elliot, and I also want to thank everyone for coming here today. I know this day and this movie was very important to Elliot, and I hope you liked it. And if you didn’t, you better not ever say that in front of Elliot. I’m fucking serious.” The crowd laughed. “But for real, though. We all know Elliot. We all love Elliot. How can you not love Elliot, right? Well, Elliot, I love you more than anyone here”. Elliot laughed and kept staring at him lovingly. “And I love you more than anything, in general. And, again, I’m really proud of you. And I know that yesterday was your day, and we didn’t do anything too special, but…” Elliot looked confused as he noticed Yann, Basile and Arthur who had sneaked out now coming in walking towards lucas, carrying a huge birthday cake.

“Bon anniversaire!!!” the whole gang screamed, almost at the same time, and Elliot looked so shocked,completely not expecting something like that.

It was at that moment when everyone there started singing Happy Birthday to Elliot, and Lucas gestured for Elliot to come next to them in front of the crowd. Elliot’s face was yet again red and covered by a huge smile. When the song was over, Bas and Arthur screamed “A wish! Make a wish!”

Elliot closed his eyes and focused on his wish. He opened them and saw everyone he loved around him and he felt really happy. He blew the candles that read “20” on them and he hugged Lucas very tightly while Lola and the gang turned it into a group hug, with Jo joining in out of nowhere.

Everyone managed to get a piece of the huge cake and the movie showing had turned into a proper but chill birthday party. Some people were chatting, others were laughing, others were singing, others were making out while a lot of them were dancing.

La mif was in the middle, dancing like crazy. Next to them was most of the girl squad except from Alexia, all of them happily dancing and laughing. Alexia was on the side with Lucas and Yann, playing a couple of songs and taking a break from the music Elliot was playing through his phone connected to the speakers. Elliot was sitting with Sofianne and Idriss, chatting and reminiscing, but he also kept looking at Lucas and the others playing music.

Arthur was chatting with Noee and Camille.

“I’m so fucking happy for you guys!” he said, but in speaking and sign language, which he had now mastered. “I’m just really happy that you are both doing so well”.

“Well”, signed Noee, “if you’re refering to my girlfriend, then I’m doing really well. Definitely much better than when I had a crush on you”. She laughed. Camille and Arthur laughed too.

“I had a crush on you, too, you know that. It was just a really confusing time for me. I had a lot on my mind. Too much. And I loved Alexia. And I fucked up big, big time. You know that I’m like, realy, really, reallyy sorry for the way I treated you, though. I had no excuse.”

“I know, Arthur, it’s okay. I’m not saying this for you to apologise yet again. I just hope you… make better decisions in the future, you know?” Arthur nodded.

“God, maybe I should have instead dated you, Camille, instead of the girls. Way less drama, right?”

Camille laughed. “No, thanks” he said.

“Anyway, I’m just really happy that you guys don’t hate me and we’re all still friends. And Noee, I love your girlfriend. She’s so cool.”

She laughed. “You know, I actually thought about dating Alexia after I met her? Because she is awesome. But I wouldn’t do that to you. Even if you deserved it”. They laughed.

“Hi guys!” Basile interrupted. “Hey Arthur, can I steal you for a minute?”

“Sure!” he said and waved to the others.

“Are you okay, mon Baz?” he asked as they were walking away.

“Yeah, yeah” he said and he sat down. Arthur sat next to him. “Actually, no”.

“What’s up? Did something happen? Daphnee?” Arthur asked, worried.

“No, no no. I mean, she’s doing better. Did I tell you that she’s going to a therapist?”

“Yeah, you told me. So if not her, then what? I promise I’m not gay”.

Baz laughed. “No, no. I don’t know, nothing happened. I’m just.. going to miss you, that’s all.”

“Me? But I’m not going anywhere!”

“No, not just you, everyone. We are all going on separate ways, you know? We’re gonna meet new people, go to new schools, new places. Maybe even Daphnee will find someone better and break up with me. And you are going to find a better best friend and forget about me. I’m just.. sad, and scared.”

“Well, that’s really stupid!” Arthur said, sounding kinda angry. Baz looked at him confused. “Do you really think I’d fucking just leave you and replace you? Like, fuck the others, but you’re not my best friend, Baz, you’re my brother!”

Basile smiled. “I just don’t want to lose you, bro. I don’t want to lose any of you, but.. You know you’re my favorite, right?”

Arthur smile. “I love you, bro.”

Basile smiled even harder. “I love you too! Check de bro?”

“Check de bro.” Arthur replied, and they hugged.

Lola and Maya were sitting a little bit further away, laughing at the lamif dancing at Elliot’s dubstep that was playing again and observing the others.

“Wow”, said Maya. “Elliot seems to have a lot of people who love him”.

“Yeah” answered Lola.

“How come he didn’t have any of them help with the movie?”

Lola laughed. “I don’t know. Bac, I guess?” Maya nodded. “Like you helped at all with the movie! You showed up 2 minutes before we wrapped up!” Lola continued and Maya laughed, “Uhm, I think I actually helped a lot!” she said and they both laughed.

Lola noticed Lucas and Elliot walking over to them, holding hands.

“Salut!” said Elliot and Lola exchanged an understanding look with Lucas.

“Salut!” replied Maya.

“Oh, Maya, this is Lucas, Lucas, this is Maya. I don’t know if you guys have ever properly met” said Elliot.

“We haven’t, actually. It’s really nice to finally meet you, Maya. I’ve heard a lot about you”, said Lucas.

“Good things, I hope” Maya said smiling as she shook Lucas’ hand and looked at Elliot and Lola.

“Yes. Very good, I’d say”, replied Lucas. “I actually think that you and I have a lot in common”.

“Oh, you don’t say”, she replied, and Lucas nodded. Elliot and Lola smiled awkwardly. “By the way, great speech, great surprise. And Elliot, oh my god. The movie was amazing! So much better than I expected from the glimpse that I saw filmng live! The script was great, the directing was great, and happy birthday!! Congratulations!!”

Elliot smiled and laughed and hugged Maya as she smiled too. Lola and Lucas exchanged one more look and they quietly left Elliot and Maya behind and discreetly walked away.

“So everything is going great so far!” Said Lola. “He wasn’t expecting anything, everyone liked the movie, it was good.”

“Yeah, but I’m just nervous about the next part” said Lucas.

“Oh, come on, Lucas! It’s not like you’re proposing!”

He laughed. “God, could you imagine? No no no, but this isn’t much better. And I can’t, like, undo it”.

“Of course you can’t undo it, but you know it will be okay! He’s gonna love it!”

“Oh.. Okay fine, fine”, he said. They were now quite further away from where the others where, close to the road.

That’s when Lisa pulled up in her car. He parked, then got out and they saw that she was holding a puppy in her arms.

“Oh my god!!!” said Lola. “It’s so much smaller than I expected it to be!”

Lucas was smiling as Lisa handed it to him. “Well, it’s gonna grow quite bigger”, he said, looking at the pup. It was small and grey and it was staring at him. “God, I’m not ready to be a dad”, he whined.

“Oh, stop bitching” Lisa said. “And this is the last time I do anything for you. Though I got to say. It’s been less than a day that the dog stayed with me and yet she was a better roomate than you ever were”.

Lola laughed. “Well, thanks Lisa”, said Lucas. “Now let’s all go.”

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna go in first so I can film his reaction” Lola said.

Elliot was chatting with Maya and the rest of Lamifex when he spotted Lucas who now had the dog on her leash, walking towards Elliot.

“Surprise!!” he said, even if he sounded kind of nervous.

Elliot’s mouth dropped open. “What????” he said, “Are you serious? Is this for me?” he said as he leaned down to be closer to the dog.

“Well, it’s for us”, Lucas answered. “Happy birthday my love.”

Elliot started petting and hugging and kissing the puppy and he was so happy and excited he couldn’t talk. He was almost crying and he whispered to the dog that he loved her. Then he picked her up and moved closer to Lucas.

“I love you the most”, he whispered and he kissed him. “Thank you so much. Not just for her. For today. For everything. And, don’t worry, we’re going to be good dog dads”. They laughed. “Seriously, Lucas. You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for”.


End file.
